Mobile applications executing on a mobile computing device such as a smartphone may make use of the mobile computing device's wireless communication capabilities to interact with other computing devices. For example, the mobile computing device may include wireless communication capabilities such as WiFi and Bluetooth™ that can be utilized by the mobile application.